Old Spice
by Tante' Che'nelle
Summary: "Ah nevah thought Ah'd see him again really, especially not at 3 in the mornin and definitely not lyin in ah hosptial bed." Can Rogue save Remy from himself or will she lose him again to his past. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any x-men characters they belong to marvel.

Chapter.1

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Our ship of fate, which recent storms have threatened to destroy, has come safely to harbor at last."

-Sophocles

Rogue awoke to an awful ringing in her ear. After a few minutes of it continuing she realized it was her phone ringing not her ears. Rogue groaned and rolled over looking at her alarm clock. 3:00 am exactly shined brightly in her eyes.

"Who in tha hell is callin meh at 3am!" Rogue yelled out to no one in particular, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Ya, what is it?" Rogue spat out.

"May I please speak with Miss. Annamarie D'ancanto please?" a soft voice said.

Rogue shot up in her bed. No one knew her real name.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Rogue demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry" the unknown voice apologized. "My name is Clarissa Barnes I'm the night shift nurse at St. Luke's hospital downtown. It's absolutely urgent I speak with Miss. D'ancanto."

_'Oh mah gawd, what's happened'_ Rogue panicked. _'The hospital? Oh gawd kitty or kurt! Wait no it couldn't be them, the professor would have called and they'd be in the med lab not ah hospital'_ slowly rogue calmed down, but her mind still wondered at the possibilities of why the hospital was calling her.

"Hello? Ma'am are you still there?" the voice brought rogue back to reality.

"Wha- um yes ah'm sorry this is Miss. D'ancanto"

"Miss. D'ancanto we have a patient here in ICU, but we have no information on him, his family or anything for that matter but we found a picture in his wallet of who I assume is you with your number and address on the back. I'm sorry to be calling you so late but we need someone to sign the release forms so we can begin surgery on him"

_'Him? Who are they talkin about? Who would have mah picture and mah address no one but the x-men know where ah live' _

"Of course but who are ya talkin about? Ah can't think of anyone ah know bein in tha hospital"

"Oh yes I'm sorry I only have a last name though, hm let me see, here we go his name is Lebeau yes that's right a Mister Lebeau."

Rogue's heart skipped a beat

"Remy..." rogue whispered.

To be continued...

Author note's: Well now that was a right pain to write darlings but I hope you enjoyed it so far Sorry it was so short I promise the following chapters will be much longer. Please let me know what you think I look forward to hearing from all of you.

With love, Tante Che'nelle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

"Taking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Ah- Ah'm sorry, did you say Le Beau?" rogue stammered

"Yes I did, you do know him don't you?

"Yes ah do ah just- ah ya caught meh ah little off guard that's all." _'psh a little mah ass'_ the voice in her head scoffed.

"I'm sorry ma'am I know it's very late but it's absolutely urgent you come to the hospital. His surgery can't wait any longer."

"Can ya take him inta surgery now? Rogue asked "Ah'll be there right away"

"Yes ma'am of course, I'll notify the surgeon on duty right now."

"Thank ya, an ya said St. Lukes right? Where do ah go from there?"

"To the Urgent Care Center on the left wing of the hospital on the 13Th floor. Go to the nurses station and i'll be there. My name again is Clarissa Barnes, Miss. D'ancanto.

"Thank ya, ah'm on my way." rogue grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

Rogue raced down her apartment building's stairs to the parking garage. Finding her car she peeled out and headed toward the hospital.

_'Gawd how tha hell did that swamp rat get my information? That boy has a lot of explainin to do, What did he get himself into this time.'_

20 minutes later...

'Gawd could this elevator go any slower..' rogue tapped her foot impatiently.

'Ding'

Rogue's head snapped up and she quickly walked out of the elevator and toward the nurses' station, sitting behind the desk was a very tired looking young woman who didn't look any older than 17.

"Hi there, ah'm lookin for ah- ?"

"Are you Miss. D'ancanto?" the startled young woman asked.

"Yes that's meh."_ ah wish they'd stop callin meh that'_

"Oh good! Hi I'm Katie! Mrs. Barnes is checking doing a check up on one of her patients she'll be back shortly. I have the papers for you to sign right here though." Katie handed the clip board to rogue.

"It's all very standard stuff basically saying that your giving the hospital permission to operate." Katie told her.

"Okay thank ya" rogue took the clip board and sat down to start filling the forms out. _'This is all to surreal, why is Remy even in new york, last ah knew he was still in N'awlins._' breaking away from her thoughts rogue looked up to find the young woman staring at her.

"Do ya need somethin?" Rogue snapped.

"Oh im sorry, I didn't mean to stare It's just you look so much different than your picture. I guess it must be an old one, you looked much younger ." Katie replied.

"Really?" rogue inquired. "Could ah see it?"

"Oh sure" Katie grinned "I have it right here."

Rogue got up and walked across to the desk and took the picture. The picture was worn around the edges with creases down the middle. Rogue looked down at the picture of her still in her goth days. _'Gawd ah can't believe I dressed like that'_. Rogue laughed to herself. Rogue no longer wore her dark make up or clothes she opted for a more softer look now. Just the normal eyeliner and mascara to enhance her natural beauty. Rogue's hair was also much longer now and she had given up trying to straighten it years ago. It now fell in soft curls down her back almost touching her waist. She had defiantly done a lot of growing up the last few year physically and mentally. Now standing at 5'8 with an hour glass figure that even Marilyn Monroe would have died for. She was no longer that jaded angsty teenage girl, she had turned into a vivacious young woman.

_'How did Remy even get this picture?' _rogue turned the picture over and there was her apartment address and phone number_. 'what ah stalker, ah guess old habits die hard.'_ Rogue smirked.

"So how do you know him ?" Katie piped up "Are you like an ex-girlfriend?"

"What? Rogue looked up from the picture collecting her thoughts. "Um no, ah'm not an ex."

"Uh huh.." Katie raised her eyebrow. "So then how do you know him?" she asked again

"We uh, ah guess you could say were old acquaintances." rogue answered.

"Oh I see. Mrs. Barnes said you were caught off guard on the phone when she called about him." "Do you not talk to him?"

"Uh no not really." rogue lied. _'not really is ah'n understatement more like no never."_

"Why not?" katie pried.

_'Oh gawd it's another kitty where am ah tha twilight zone?'_ rogue thought.

"Ah helped him out one time, that's it."

"Oh but-" Katie was cut off by a new nurse.

"Ah Miss. D'ancanto it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Clarissa Barnes, we spoke on the phone." she stuck her hand out to shake rogues.

"It's nice to meet ya too." rogue shook her hand.

"I trust young miss. Katie gave you the papers to sign."

"Yes ah have em' right here" rogue handed the clip board over to her.

"Great, Mr. Le Beau will be out of surgery shortly there stitching him up right now. You can wait in his room if you would like." Mrs. Barnes turned and walked toward the desk.

"Katie can you please go check on rm.312 for me please."

"Yes ma'am" Katie quickly jumped up and took off toward the hospital room.

Mrs. Barnes turned back toward rogue

"You'll have to forgive Katie, I hope she didn't give you too much trouble. She tends to pry into places people don't want her too. She's one of our volunteers." she informed rogue.

"Oh uh no it's fine, no harm done" Rogue smiled.

"That's good, she is really a sweet girl just a little too bubbly sometimes." Mrs. Barnes looked at rogue. "Would you like a cup of coffee dear, you look exhausted."

"Actually yeah that'd be great"

Mrs. Barnes walked behind the nurses desk and grabbed two cups and poured the coffee. She walked back to rouge and handed her one.

"Coffee is a life saver, I don't think I would make it through the night shift without it" she joked.

Rogue laughed, she knew exactly what she meant. Coffee helped her many nights at the institute with all the new recruits running around."

"Mrs. Barnes" a new voice interrupted them from behind. They both turned around. Standing behind them was tall middle aged looking man.

"Ah Dr. Pratt, this is Marie D'ancanto, she's here for Mr. LeBeau." Mrs. Barnes introduced them.

"Good, Miss. D'ancanto please follow me Mr. LeBeau is back in his room. His surgery went very well." the doctor said.

"Uh sure" rogue turned to Mrs. Barnes "Thank ya for the coffee" Mrs. Barnes smiled and turned back to her desk.

Rogue walked behind the doctor for a few minutes before speaking.

"Dr. Pratt was it?" she asked

"Yes, please call me John." he replied.

"Oh alright- well John, What exactly happened to Remy?" Rogue's curiosity got the best of her

"Ah so he has a first name", the doctor wondered aloud. "Well Ms. D'ancanto. Mr. LeBeau suffered from multiple stab wounds to his stomach and some on his chest. Luckily none of them severed any organs. He also has a broken leg, fractured wrist and a concussion." John stopped and turned to her looking her in the eyes. "Whoever did this to him they were out for vengeance."

Rogue's stomach churned. _'Who could do somethin so awful ta him"_

"His room is right here" John opened the door and stepped in.

Rogue hesitated a minute then walked through the door. Her ears filled with the sounds of machines whizzing and wheezing, the small and faint beep of the heart monitor. Her eyes immediately went to the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Rogue could feel the tears threating to spill from her eyes as she looked at Remy lying in the bed. _'Gawd he looks so helpless'_

"He'll be fine Miss. D'ancanto I assure you." John told her quietly as he rested his hand on her shoulder trying to offer some comfort. "He'll need to stay in the hospital for a week or two depending on how his stab wounds and his concussion heal, and then he can be released. He'll also have to go to physical therapy for his leg and wrist."

Rogue was speechless; she had barely heard what the doctor had just said. She was too focused on Remy.

John could sense rogues shock.

"Miss. D'ancanto please sit down. I know it's hard seeing a loved one so hurt but I promise you we'll do whatever we can to make sure he makes a full recovery."

"Ah- okay" rogue took a big breath and swallowed before trying to speak again "When will he wake up?"

"It's hard to say with the drugs in his system plus his body suffered a lot of trauma. It could be in an hour or 15 hours." John paused. "We could call you when he wakes up and you could come back to the hospital"

Rogue's head snapped up "No! Ah- ah mean ah want to stay here until he wakes up" rogue blushed.

"Of course. There's a sofa behind the curtain in the corner of the room you can sleep on." John walked toward the door. "Mrs. Barnes will be in her shortly to check on Remy and I'll be back in the morning to check on him too." he turned to walk out.

"Wait - Dr. Ah mean John." rogue corrected herself.

"Yes?"

"Ah- Thank ya for saving him." Rogue looked back at Remy

"Of course" John smiled and walked out.

Rogue stared at Remy for a while before moving to the chair right next to his bed. She looked him over and the tears began to fall.

"What have ya gotten inta this time Remy?" rogue choked out.

Johns words still echoed in her head

_"Whoever did this to him... they were out for vengeance."..._

To be continued...

Author's note: Bonjour all! Thank you so much for your reviews and to all who just checked out the story to read it! I am so thrilled to hear from all of you. It made me so happy. I hope this was a little bit longer for ya'll than the last chapter. Im sorry it took me so long to update. Im having a bit of writers block already and it took me absolutely forever to write this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up within a day or two. By the way check out the poll on my profile and vote for your favorite story!

Special thanks to.. Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, lilmizz3vil, Blkdiamond, pennylane87, XxXShadowXofxaXsoulXxX, sjmcday, 25, & everwing. Thank ya'll so much for either reviewing, adding my story to your alerts or adding it to your favorites. I appreciate it more than you know.

Until next time, With love Tante' Che'nelle


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any x-men characters they belong to marvel.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter. 3

* * *

19 hours… 26 minutes… 15 second… 9:26PM

Rogue awoke to a new nurse walking into the room

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just need to change his gauze dressings."

"Oh it's alright sugah" rouge yawned, stretching out her tense limbs.

She looked down at the man she once knew and sighed, his vitals hadn't changed and his wounds looked as gruesome as ever. Rogue moved away just enough to let the nurse have some space to do her job. She flinched as the nurse gave Remy a shot. '_ah hate needles'_

"Were you two close?" the nursed asked and turned toward her.

Rogue sat down next to remy's bed and rested her hand on his. "Not really…" rogue shook her head "Once" her voice trailed off. Rogue couldn't even begin to describe the relationship that they shared.

The nurse smiled softly, gave rogue a nod and left the room.

Rogue sat there pondering the question the young nurse had asked her. Close? Rogue never considered herself close to anyone but there was something about the Cajun Casanova laying in front of her. Her mind flooded with memories of the day he "kidnapped" her. She was never the same after that, something had changed within her. Not that she would ever admit it but Remy hit a chord deep within her heart. Maybe it was because they shared similar pasts, maybe it was because he wasn't afraid of her… or her mutation. He took her because he saw something in her, a strength she didn't see in herself for a very long time. He had needed her help, selfish as his reasoning's were back then she understood. She forgave him the minute she absorbed him, the minute she found out the truth. Sure she was pissed as hell, betrayed once again. Used for her powers, but yet she was oddly at peace with it. She attacked him, screamed at him, left him. It broke her heart and he gave her his in return. In his own way he was trying to atone for hurting her, she knew it was never his intention. She saw his dilemma, felt his guilt. Rogue put her head in her hands. This was all too much, all these old feelings and memories. She wasn't quite sure what to make of all of it. Rogue gingerly felt to her left pocket. There it was the familiar feeling of that old card. '_What are ya doing to me swamp rat?' _

Rogue looked back up at Remy. His face was pale and bruised. He looked so fragile… so broken lying in his hospital bed. Rogue had seen her share of injured people before, hell she had even seen her own brother just as helpless but this, seeing Remy like this shook her to her very core. Rogue hadn't felt like this in so long, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to care for someone. It scared her knowing that after 3 years all that it took was his name, his face to bring her right back where she had started all those years ago. Torn and confused. She could never explain it to the others about what transpired on their trip to Louisiana. No one understood why she didn't let Logan finish him off; mercy is what she told them. She was showing him mercy, but that was never the case. She was showing him in her own way love. At least the only way she could portray love back then. She gripped Remy's hand tighter and spoke to him softly.

"Ya really did it this time didn't ya swamp rat… got ya self all banged up…" rogue sighed and put her head down. "Please wake up Remy." And with that she closed her eyes, never once letting go of Remy's hand.

* * *

29 hours… 13 minutes… 22 seconds… 8:13AM

Rogue stared at the clock on the wall. _Tick, tock, tick, tock _. It was like the damn thing was taunting her. Reminding her with every second that passed Remy was still not awake. Rogue stood up and began to pace the room, every now and then glancing at the beaten mean before her. Just then her pocket started to vibrate; she reached in and pulled out her phone and saw the familiar number. She glanced up at Remy and turned to take the phone call out in the hallway.

"Hey Logan" rogue sounded exhausted.

"Stripes, where are you?" Questioned the gruff man. "You were supposed to meet me 2 hours ago" he grunted.

'_Shit, ah completely forgot' _rogue mentally slapped herself. "Ah'm so sorry Logan, it slipped mah mind. Somethin came up unexpectedly"

"Ya a phone call would have been nice kid." Logan paused "We miss ya Rogue, I miss ya."

Rogue's heart dropped and she immediately felt guilty.

"Ah know ah miss ya too, ah'll make it up to ya ah promise" rogue spoke softly.

"Yeah, been hearin that for a while kid." Logan's voice dropped "I understand why ya left … but it still hurts" he forced a laugh. "Startin to take this a little personal."

Rogue's voice hitched as she tried to speak. "Logan… please. I swear this has nothing to do with _**that**_, or with ya."

"Alright, then tell me what's going on Stripes?"

Rogues breathing labored. She never could keep anything from him, the man was like a walking lie detector.

"Everythin's fine Logan, ah'm okay. Just some things ah need to take care of."

"Alright darlin' I won't push it. Just know I'm here for ya. We all are, whenever ya wanna come home." Logan sighed and hung up the phone.

Rogue stared at her phone and held back the tears. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Logan's feelings. This was just all bad timing. Rogue thought about calling him back and telling him everything that had happed over the past few hours, but what would she say? How could she explain it, hell she didn't even know how to explain it to herself. She had no idea why Remy was back or who attacked him. Her first thought was the guilds but that didn't explain why Remy was in New York or why for that matter he had her picture and information. Had he come back for her? Or was he just keeping tabs like he used to. Her mind wandered to all the possibilities. Rogue took a deep breath, composed herself and opened the door back to Remy's room.

* * *

9:10PM

Almost a week had passed and still no change in Remy's condition. Doctors and nurses shuffled in and out of the hospital room hourly. Rogue paced back and forth twirling a strand of hair nervously around her finger, an annoying habit she had picked up from kitty. She had been convinced finally by to go home if only to grab some clothes and take a shower. She had agreed and rushed back as soon as she could. It was a somber feeling to return to her apartment she felt guilty leaving Remy in the hospital but reminded herself that not taking care of herself wouldn't do him any good.

"Ugh!" Rogue let out a frustrated cry.

"Everything alright in here?"

Rogue spun around to the voice seeing standing there with his clipboard and an amused smirk on his face.

"Ya peachy." Rogue replied sarcastically and sighed. "Ah'm sorry patience has never been a virtue of mine. "

"I can see that." The doctor chuckled and walked toward her. "I have some news though, if you'll have a seat."

Rogue walked across the room and took a seat in one of the two chairs seated by the window on the side of Remy's bed. Dr. Pratt followed behind and sat down.

"As you know we've been running a few test this past week about Remy's condition. So far everything has come back positive. All his wounds are healing at an extraordinary rate, no infections, no side effects from the medication." The doctor paused and his face faltered. "Although we have no explanation to why Remy has not awoken yet, right now it's a waiting game. Sometimes in these situations the mind is just as damaged as the body and they do not always heal at the same rate."

"Ah'm not sure ah understand."

"In traumatic instances the mind can set up barriers almost like a defense – mechanism, in some cases especially in mutants the patient retreats into their mind for safety. Almost like a mild amnesia except in this case Remy is unconscious. Most likely he will awaken on his own or something will trigger his mind and he will come out of the coma."

"Ah see" rogue said quietly. Of course she was happy he was healing physically but when it came to the matters of the mind it made rogue uneasy. She had been in that place, scared and alone not sure what reality was.

"Sometimes all it takes is a familiar voice."

Rogue looked up at the doctor and nodded, Rogue had spoken very little since arriving at the hospital. A few words here and there to nurses, but when it came to Remy all she did was stare and hold his hand. So many times had she wanted to talk to him more since that first night she stayed with him but every time she opened her mouth she froze.

"What do ah say to him?" she asked unsure of herself. "Ah- uh, ah mean we… " rogue inhaled sharply. "Remy and ah haven't spoken in quite a while, ah'm not sure …"

"You obviously meant a great deal to him, why else would he keep such an old photo of you in his wallet."

Dr. Pratt let out a soft laugh at rogues shocked face.

"Gossip travels fast in a small hospital like this." The doctor smiled at rogue, reached out and took her hand. "Don't over think your relationship with him, whatever happened in the past is just that. What's important is that you are here for him and it's just my speculation but I think your exactly who he wants to wake up to." Dr. Pratt released her hand "I have some more rounds to take care of, you'll have more privacy now that were done running tests. You'll only have a nurse every now and then checking in on him. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank ya, for everythin ya done."

Dr. Pratt turned and left rogue with her thoughts. She sat there for a while not sure how to move forward. She leaned back for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"Ah hope you know ya got me worried sick about ya swamp rat...got me feelin like I did 3 years ago. Torn between helpin ya and kickin ya ass." She laughed softly to herself.

"Ya know a lot has changed since ya been gone, ah've changed. Not that ah'll admit this again but ah owe most of that to ya. I was so angry back then, at my powers, at the people around me. Ya showed me ah had people that truly cared for me."

Rogue frowned and sighed. "Not that it matters now, things are a bit strained between me and the X-men." Rogue shook her head and tried to bite back the tears. "Enough about that."

Rogue reached forward and clasped Remy's hand. "Ya gunna be okay, ah promise. Whatever it takes, ah owe it to ya. Your safe now, whoever did this to ya won't get away with it."

Rogue bowed her head and let the tears fall, all the emotions from the past week had finally taken their toll on her. She knew she was supposed to be the strong indestructible girl but that façade became harder and harder to keep up as the days went on. She let the barriers down and just cried letting the waves of everything she was feeling crash over her.

Suddenly rogue froze as she felt Remy's hand grip her own, her breath caught in her throat, her tears stopped flowing and she slowly looked up. Emerald gems met dark orbs.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hope those tears aren't over this old Cajun, chere."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well it's been 5 years since I've update this story. I was 15 when I starting writing this and so much happened in these past few years. It was never my intention to abandon this story for so long but life took its toll on me. I'm back now older and wiser and much more capable of writing this story. Thank you all who have updated and favored this story over the past few years. I'm finally at a point in my life again where I can use writing as an outlet and a form of expression. I have a few other stories posted on here that I will be continuing plus 2 more that I am very excited about starting. I'm a little rusty, please bear with me. So any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, I've always valued any review I've gotten. It means so much to me when you all take the time out to let me know how I'm doing. I will be trying to update a chapter every 2 weeks, then hopefully more often as I continue to find my footing back into the wonderful world of FanFiction. God how I've missed this. I've also rewritten the first 2 chapters of this story, not much has changed just some dialogue and grammar/spelling issues.**

**Thank you all again, please review.**

**Love always, Tante Che'nelle**


End file.
